1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to remote control systems for remotely controlling electrical equipment. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a controller which receives pager signals from a pager network to control electrical/electronic equipment, including electronic gas valve actuators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote control systems which are capable of generating and transmitting control signals to remotely control electronic equipment are known in the prior art. Electric utility companies, for example, typically utilize a private remote control system with a private radio network to remotely control on/off switching of capacitor banks in accordance with daily electric power requirements. Such systems, however, are costly in that they require implementation and maintenance of the private radio network. In addition, their utility is generally limited to a narrow geographical region.
Hence, a need exists for a generally inexpensive remote control system which uses the public system telephone network (PSTN) to transmit control signals over a wide geographical region to remotely control equipment.
The present invention relates to a remote control system in which RF pager signals transmitted by means of a wide area pager network, are received by a pager-based controller to control electrical or electronic equipment. A human operator or automated computer at a telecommunication station connected to the PSTN, initiates the transmission of RF pager signals via the pager network to the pager-based controller at the remote equipment site. In a preferred embodiment, the pager-based controller includes at least one conventional pocket pager which has been modified by having its vibrator or other indicator removed. Each time the pocket pager receives a page, it outputs a control voltage normally used to drive the vibrator. This control voltage is used to change the switching state of a relay within the controller to thereby control the on-off state of external electronics connected to the relay such as gas valve actuators.
In an exemplary embodiment, at least one pager is employed within the controller having a pager (telecommunication) number. The pager is paged to set the valve actuator to a CLOSED state, while a separate valve opening circuit is activated locally to set the valve activator to an open state. The relay switches power to the valve actuator. As such, the valve actuator can be switched closed merely by the remote operator or automated computer dialing the telecommunication number of the respective pager as allocated by the PSTN and pager network. The valve actuator is then closed locally.
A pager-based controller is provided which includes at least one pager configured to receive a signal from a remote location, the at least one pager being further configured to provide an output to close a valve; a valve opening circuit to provide an output to open the valve; a DC power source supplying DC voltage to electrical components within the pager-based controller; a relay electrically connected to the at least one pager and the valve opening circuit.
A method of remotely controlling an electronic device is also provided which includes the steps of transmitting a first pager signal from a pager network to a pager-based controller having at least one pager therein; outputting a first control voltage from the at least one pager controller to change a switching state of a relay within the pager-based controller to thereby control a valve actuator which is electrically connected to the relay; and locally initiating a second control voltage to change the switching state of the relay within the controller to control a valve actuator to a state which is opposite that which was caused by the first control voltage.
Advantageously, the use of conventional pocket pagers within the controller requires minimal set-up and maintenance costs and provides a reliable method of controlling the capacitor bank via the use of the pager network. Set-up costs are minimal since a customized private radio network for the transmission of control signals is not necessary.